


The Best

by greenteafiend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteafiend/pseuds/greenteafiend
Summary: Lance embarrasses himself, and then embraces the inevitable.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163
Collections: Legendary Defenders 2019 Xmas Exchange





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S3APARTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3APARTY/gifts).



“You’re in a good mood,” said Hunk suspiciously. It was true: Lance  _ was  _ in an  _ excellent  _ mood. 

“You got laid, didn’t you?” 

Hunk was too perceptive for his own damn good. “How can you tell just from looking at me?”

“The self-satisfaction kind of  _ oozes  _ off of you. Trust me, it’s obvious. Like,  _ really  _ obvious.”

“Well since you brought it up, I can tell you it was  _ legit  _ the best I’ve had,” said Lance with a shit-eating grin, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. It probably wasn’t wise to share this with Hunk lest it get back to certain…  _ people,  _ but it was true; he’d never come so hard, or so many times in one night, in his _ life. _

“The  _ best _ , huh?” said Hunk, raising an eyebrow.

“Three words:  _ no gag reflex.” _

“Ew. I really didn’t need to know that,” said Hunk, wrinkling his nose, but he followed that statement up with: “so who was it? Nyma from your intro to anthro class?” because being disgusted with Lance’s antics came second to being nosy and gossiping for Hunk. 

Lance froze. “You don’t know them,” he said a beat too slow. Hunk’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh my  _ God, _ you slept with someone we know and now you won’t tell me who.  _ Tell me who.” _

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“ _ No.” _

_ “Tell meeee.”  _

“Tell him what?” Pidge had appeared, blinking sleep out of her eyes, hair still messy. She wasn’t a morning person, to say the least, and she flopped into the seat beside Hunk like a sad fish. 

“Lance got laid and he won’t tell me who it was with, which means it’s someone worth knowing about,” Hunk explained, staring at Lance like he could figure it out if he looked hard enough.

“ _ Gross,  _ who cares?” said Pidge, which was why she was the  _ best.  _

“Who cares about what?” injected Keith, appearing like Lance’s worst nightmare as he took the last free seat left beside Lance. 

“Well, Keith, Lance was just telling me—” 

Oh no.  _ Oh no.  _ Lance felt like he was watching a car crash in slow motion. KA-BOOM. Hunk was about to throw him under a bus, he had to stop it— 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?!” Lance squawked

“...We get brunch here literally  _ every _ Sunday,” said Keith, nonplussed. 

“But—but—weren’t you gonna play fill-in for Shiro’s soccer team today?” If Lance had known that Keith would show up this morning, he  _ never  _ would have spoken so candidly about his latest hook-up with Hunk.

“I was gonna, but the opposition defaulted,” Keith explained.

“ _ Anyways,  _ before you guys got here, Lance was telling me he got laid, and it was the best he ever had—” Oh God. Those words echoed through Lance’s head like the bell toll at a funeral— _ best he ever had, best he ever had, best he ever had _ . Lance couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

He put his face in his hands and groaned loudly; he couldn’t bear to look at Keith right now. 

Keith cleared his throat. “Best he ever had, huh?” Lance’s resolution to not look at Keith lasted all of one second in the face of that careful statement, and he looked up and  _ glared. _ It did nothing to dampen the shit-eating grin that had spread across Keith’s dumb handsome face. 

“He won’t tell me who it was,” Hunk finished.

Lance was saved from having to elaborate by the waitress arriving to take their order, and then after that, it was easy to steer the topic of conversation towards something else, but the damage was done. 

Keith’s hand found the top of Lance’s thigh under the table—unseen by everyone else—and it didn’t take long for one of Lance’s hands to join his there, twining their fingers together. 

It put a pleased little smile on Keith’s face. It was adorable.

Lance was fucked. 

  
  
  


“So…” said Keith later, once they were alone, voice low. He set a hand on Lance’s shoulder, and he felt it like a brand through the thin cotton of his shirt. “I think we can top that.” 

“ _ Excuse _ me?” spluttered Lance, feeling his cheeks get hot.

“You heard me. I think we can top the other night.” Keith had a way of staring directly into someone’s eyes that was so  _ intense  _ it felt like he was reaching into your very soul. It made him very hard to resist... not that resisting was something Lance had ever tried to do with Keith before. More like the exact  _ opposite. _

Resistance had been the very last thing on Lance’s mind when they’d stumbled back to Keith’s place that infamous  _ other _ night, barely able to get the door open because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other

“What, right now?” said Lance, mouth dry.

“I mean, I don’t have soccer anymore. Are you busy?” 

God, Lance was weak for him. Had been from the first moment he’d set eyes on him, with that ridiculous hair, and those big beautiful eyes. 

“My place is closer,” said Lance, taking Keith’s hands and leading the way. 

May as well embrace the inevitable. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a discord Christmas Exchange for S3APARTY, hope you enjoy this silly bit of fluff, friend!! <3
> 
> You can find me [here](https://greenteafiend.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://twitter.com/greenteafiend1) on twitter :)


End file.
